tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Robertson
Henry Robertson (born 1956) is a minor character in The IT Files. Henry is a waxwork sculptor who rose to fame in late 2008 with the help of fellow artist Kendall Novak. While appearing to be a gifted sculptor Henry in fact has started using Type-7 to turn people into statues. Biography Henry was born in New York in the United States. Henry's family was poor when he was a child and despite being a dreamer of sorts he found himself often having to work hard, helping out from a very young age. Henry's father was an alcoholic and his mother was a stripper rumored to also have sex with clients which made Henry's home life very tough. Looking for a manner of escapism Henry turned to art, starting to pay his way through art school after finishing high school by working as a chauffeur for a Wall Street banker. After getting a degree from the Colombia University School of the Arts Henry got into sculpting with wax. Henry's early works however proved uninspired and he had to keep his job as a driver to make ends meet. Henry persevered and eventually managed to become a teacher at CUSA, a notable student of his being Tyler Reese. Despite being able to at least pass on what he knew to more promising artists Henry felt frustration, but fortune would eventually come his way. Henry's old employer, the man he'd driven to work for over ten years, died and left Henry a great deal of money in his will as the two had remained friends over the years. Free to pursue his dream full-time Henry retired from teaching and moved to Chicago where he was able to purchase a studio and apartment with his new-found wealth. Henry worked for years to improve his work, even traveling abroad to get some inspiration. In Victoria in Canada Henry met Jennifer Yates, who introduced him to Type-7. Amazed at the drug's potential Henry started helping Jennifer smuggle it after he returned to Chicago, taking up teaching again. Anne Grinberg, an aspiring artist from Rhode Island, approached Henry and began to worship him, especially when he began to talk about grand designs for using Type-7 to create true art. Kendall Novak, in September of 2008, took notice of Henry's work and soon began helping him get it for the world to see, earning him fame at last. Jennifer ended up kidnapped by Scott Dawson after nearly being caught by Interpol in December of 2008 but Henry avoided criminal charges, beginning to slowly scheme on what to do now that he had Type-7 and Type-7 Chips. Personal Information * Current Age: 54 * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 190 lbs * Hair Color: Graying Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Chicago, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Friends * Anne Grinberg * Kendall Novak * Tyler Reese Appearances * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Henry is based on actor Keith David. * Henry is named after the villain Henry Roberts from TV's Wonder Woman, played by Roddy McDowall. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files